Recuerdos
by Healer
Summary: Rei pierde la memoria y Serena se aprovecha de eso sin darse cuenta, mientras la ayuda a recobrarla...


RECUERDOS (Healer)  
  
En frente del templo Hikawa se pueden observar 9 figuras peleando, son 7 youmas y dos Senshi, la batalla es difícil y hay una clara desventaja.  
  
S. MOON - "¡Mars.... Cuidado atrás!"  
  
S. MARS - Esquivando el ataque que le era dirigido y atacando a un demonio que se ubicaba detrás de Sailor Moon. - "Gracias, pero yo podría decirte lo mi..." - Mars no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que fue atacada recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza y perdiendo en consecuencia el conocimiento.  
  
Cuando despertó, con un gran dolor de cabeza, pudo observar que una hermosa rubia de preciosos ojos azules y le hablaba preocupada. "Rei, que bueno que ya despertaste... ¿estas bien?"  
  
****Bueno, al menos ya sé que me llamo Rei**** Pensó para sí, al despertar, antes de ver a Serena, no tenía idea de donde estaba, ni quien era. - "Sí, creo que sí... pero me duele la cabeza"  
  
"Te traeré una aspirina, no te preocupes"  
  
"¡Espera!... ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy?"  
  
"¿De qué estas hablando Rei?"  
  
Rei, en su desesperación e impotencia al no poder recordar nada, rompió en llanto. - "Es que no sé que pasó, quien soy y tampoco quien eres tu, mucho menos porque me conoces" - Serena abrazó a Rei y le habló para calmarla, hasta que Rei se quedó dormida. Serena dejo a Rei en el colchón en el suelo que usaba como cama y fue a la cocina a preparar algo para la comida, la cual ya había mejorado bastante, una vez lista volvió a la habitación de Rei, quien en ese momento ya estaba despierta y viendo un álbum fotográfico que había encontrado, Serena se acerco a ver las fotos con ella con la esperanza de que estas ayudaran a Rei con su memoria.  
  
"Ese es tu abuelo"  
  
"¿Mi abuelo?"  
  
"Sí, es muy simpático"  
  
"Si tu lo dices, creeré en ti" - Pasado un tiempo, en el álbum aparecieron fotos de ella con Serena, para cada una había una historia la cual siempre sorprendía a Rei. - "Parece que nos divertimos mucho juntas"  
  
"Así es... si pasas más adelante, en el álbum encontrarás fotos de las chicas."  
  
"¿las chicas?"  
  
"Sí, Amy, Lita y Mina, también de Luna y Artemis"  
  
"¿Y quienes son ellas?"  
  
"Son nuestras amigas" - Serena explico quien era quien y como se comportaban todas, excluyo a Luna y a Artemis, no sabía si Rei estaría ya lista para esa parte.  
  
"Vaya, pero tengo un par de dudas"  
  
"Dímelas" - Hablo Serena confiada  
  
"Bueno, para empezar, por lo que me cuentas puedo darme cuenta de que no nos parecemos en nada, ¿cómo es que con tantas diferencias somos amigas?, además ¿cómo nos conocimos?"  
  
Serena no estaba segura de cómo contarle eso a Rei. - "No sé si ya estas lista para que te cuente eso, que te parece si vamos a comer mientras yo te cuento... Ya tengo hambre." - Rei asintió con la cabeza, gesto ante el cual Serena se levanto y fue seguida por Rei. - "Mira, aquí es donde entran Luna y Artemis..." - Comenzó Serena, le contó a Rei como es que todas se conocían y se habían hecho amigas. A Rei le parecía todo increíble pero curiosamente si lo creía, terminando la comida que se había convertido en cena, decidieron ir a descansar, mientras se preparaban para dormir Rei hizo una pregunta más.  
  
"¿dónde están?"  
  
"¿Quiénes?"  
  
"Mi abuelo, los gatos y las chicas"  
  
"Ah, de viaje, tu abuelo en un retiro, y las chicas en un viaje de entrenamiento con Luna y Artemis... tu y yo también íbamos a ir, pero como yo tenía trabajo que hacer no podía, y tu decidiste quedarte a cuidar de mi"  
  
"Ya veo, gracias"  
  
"No Rei, gracias a ti"  
  
Serena y Rei ahora compartían habitación y ambas dormían en el suelo, les parecía más cómodo que una cama, especialmente para sus espaldas y después de una batalla... Serena se estaba acurrucando en las cobijas cuando sintió que el brazo de Rei la rodeaba por la cintura, y se acurrucaba ella misma junto a su compañera, al principio le pareció extraño aunque después de razonarlo un poco, no lo era, hacía dos años ya que compartía habitación con Rei ye en época de frío dormían juntas, pero... no estaban en época de frío, estaban en plena primavera pero una vez más Serena pensó, y esta vez en algo doloroso, un año atrás, el enemigo en turno había descubierto sus identidades y aprovechando esa información, secuestro y asesinó a la familia de Serena, ella se encontraba devastada y por las noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormida, fue en ese entonces cuando Rei se acurrucaba junto a Serena y la consolaba, la noche anterior, después de una semana de no llorar, Serena rompió en llanto y Rei la consoló, como siempre lo hacía... ahora era Rei la que necesitaba el consuelo y talvez, mecánicamente, por eso se encontraba abrazando a Serena.  
  
Serena despertó con los primeros rayos del sol que le dieron en la cara, con una cálida sensación de seguridad, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era abrazada y recordó los sucesos del día anterior, se volteo ligeramente y vio, en los ojos de Rei una amable bienvenida al día.  
  
"Buenos días" - Dijo Rei amablemente  
  
"Buenos días a ti también" - Le respondió amablemente Serena, Rei se acerco un poco más y dio un rápido pero amable beso en los labios a Serena, esta al sentir el contacto se levanto abruptamente, después de un momento Rei comprendió.  
  
"Lo siento... no era mi intención ofenderte... es solo que yo supuse... lo siento" - Rei se levantó y salió del a habitación, por lo que Serena le había contado, ya sabía que tenía que ir a limpiar la entrada del templo y aprovecharía para saludar a sus mascotas. Serena a su vez decidió que era hora de bañarse.  
  
Rei se encontraba ya fuera del templo, caminando de un lado a otro. - "Nunca, jamás, pero jamás supongas!!!!!" - Phobos y Deimos se acercaron a Rei y ella comenzó a barrer la entrada del tempo. - "Pero ayer, cuando yo comencé a llorar, ella dijo palabras que no se le dicen a una amiga" - Al terminar, se sentó en la entrada del templo y fue acompañada por los cuervos. - "Creo que esta bien suponer que ustedes me quieren" - Dijo con algo de ironía en su voz, sintió la necesidad de voltear hacia adentro y pudo ver a Serena que se acercaba. - "Parece que se cuando esta cerca... o ustedes que creen?" - Cuando Serena estaba junto a Rei tomo asiento, después de un momento Rei rompió el silencio. - "Cuéntame más... es verdad que puedo leer el fuego? ¿cómo?"  
  
Serena sonrió amablemente a Rei. - "Si, es verdad, es como... no tengo idea, tienes muchas habilidades... tanto como persona como guerrera, tu eres la Sailor del fuego, dice Luna que por eso tienes la habilidad para ver en él, usualmente usas esta habilidad para investigar sobre el enemigo"  
  
Ah...¿cómo me transformo?"  
  
"Con tu pluma, la que te dio Luna, y gritas: `Poder estelar de Marte, transformación` y la transformación es automática." - Al terminar de decir esto, el estomago de Serena hizo notorio que ya tenía hambre, ambas chicas rieron ante esto.  
  
"Ya que tu preparaste la cena de ayer, yo prepararé el desayuno" - Ofreció Rei mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a la cocina, Serena también se levanto e impidió que Rei siguiera su curso.  
  
"Nada de eso `Reina del Microondas` , la cocina no es una de tus muchas habilidades. Yo prepararé el desayuno"  
  
"¿Y que hago mientras?"  
  
"Bueno, yo no sé donde guardes tu pluma, porque no la buscas y tratas de transformarte, talvez así recuerdes algo"  
  
Rei estuvo de acuerdo y una vez que encontró su pluma en sus ropas, decidió tratar de transformarse afuera del templo, en el patio trasero, Serena estaba ya preparando el desayuno tranquilamente, ese día no iba nadie al templo, por lo tanto nadie vería a Rei tratando de transformarse, eso estaba pensando cuando escucho un grito, el grito de Rei. - "Supongo que lo logró, conociéndola, ahora ira a tratar de quemar un árbol" - Serena no pudo suprimir una risita al escucharse decir eso, se dio cuenta además de que el desayuno ya estaba listo y salió a llamar a Rei, pero decidió darle un poco de tiempo antes de desayunar, se sentó a esperarla, en la entrada trasera al templo, Phobos y Deimos junto a ella. Comenzó a recordar todo con lujo de detalles, Luna y las demás llegarían en dos días y si Rei no recordaba nada para ese momento Luna se enfadaría por no haberles avisado... mientras recordaba se sonrojo, recordó lo que le había dicho a Rei para tranquilizarla cuando rompió en llanto de frustración...  
  
^^^^^^^ - "Tranquila amor, yo estoy aquí, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo... ya verás como todo se va a solucionar corazón... no llores amor, por favor no llores." - ^^^^^^^  
  
"Con razón creyó que éramos pareja" - Dijo Serena levantándose de golpe y dando la media vuelta para entrar. - "Yo creyendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando mis sentimientos por ella, y aquí estoy, a penas me necesita y a mi se me suelta la lengua... supongo que llamarla amor fue algo obvio... cielos, ¿qué voy a hacer aho..." - Fue interrumpida por un ruido a su espalda, al voltear pudo ver que Rei estaba ahí. - "No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí" - Dijo Serena un poco nerviosa.  
  
"Otra de mis muchas habilidades, supongo"  
  
"¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?"  
  
"Desde `cultando mis sentimientos hacia ella`"  
  
Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Rei se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. - "El desayuno ya esta listo." - Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, Rei siguiéndola de cerca. ^^^^^^^/A que le tendrá miedo?, yo también la amo\^^^^^^^ Pensó Rei para sí.  
  
El desayuno transcurrió, al igual que la comida en un gran silencio.. al terminar, Rei recogió y aseo la cocina, después ella se ducho y al terminar fue a buscar a Serena.... la encontró en el cuarto donde estaba su flama.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre Serna?"  
  
"Rei, ven a sentarte, será mejor que termine de contarte todo" - Rei obedeció y escucho atentamente a lo que Serena decía, desde sus dos, tres en realidad muertes ya que estaba tomando en cuenta la del milenio de Plata, como había muerto la familia de Serena y porque vivían juntas, y sobre todo... la historia de la Princesa Serenity y su lazo con el príncipe Endimión, cuando Serena mencionó a Tuxedo Mask y a Darien, Rei ya no pudo más y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque. Ya era de noche y Serena corrió tras ella, agradeciendo a su madre Serenity que la Luna iluminara su camino para poder seguir las huellas de Rei, Serena estaba tan preocupada por encontrarla que no pudo escuchar el suave `No hay de que hija` que llego con el viento.  
  
Al cabo de un rato Serena diviso a Rei sentada en una roca, se acerco a ella lentamente y justo cuando iba a hablar, fueron atacadas por tres youmas, Serena no perdió el tiempo y se transformo atrayendo así la atención de dos de los tres demonios, el 3º ataco a Rei, Serena estaba furiosa, no solo con el demonio, sino con Rei por no defenderse.  
  
Serena utilizó la tiara, pero no logro destruirlo, aunque si llamar su atención.  
  
-"¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a un par de chicas con serios problemas existenciales, y sobretodo en una noche tan hermosa como esta?, encima de todo atacaron a la persona que más quiero en el mundo, eso no se los perdonaré... ¡Soy Sailor Moon! Y los castigaré en el nombre, de la Luna."  
  
Los tres youmas atacaron a Sailor Moon quien esquivaba cada golpe con gran facilidad, sin embargo la rodearon y se disponían a atacar por última vez a Sailor Moon, quien ante la impotencia no hizo más que cerrar su ojos.  
  
"¡Saeta llameante de Marte!"  
  
Uno de los demonios se quemo y convirtió en cenizas al instante, Sailor Moon volteo a ver a Mars.  
  
"Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no lo lograrás... Gracias Mars."  
  
Los dos youmas restantes cargaron contra cada una de las guerreras, quienes hicieron un buen trabajo de equipo haciendo ocasionalmente que los youmas se golpearan entre sí, pero ya era suficiente de juegos. Ambas guerreras asintieron la cabeza sabiendo que ya era hora de acabar con sus atacantes.  
  
"Tiara Lunar..."  
  
"Fuego sagrado de Marte..."  
  
"¡Acción!"  
  
"¡Enciéndete!" Y con eso los demonios desaparecieron, Rei fue al lado de Serena, ambas ya con sus ropas comunes.  
  
"Gracias" - Dijo Rei  
  
"No tienes que agradecer, no lo habría logrado sin ti... somos un equipo, un gran equipo."  
  
"Eso sucede después de años de práctica." - Dijo Rei en tono de broma.  
  
Serena sonrió y tomo con su mano derecha la izquierda de Rei, iniciando así su regreso a casa. - "Tienes razón" - Murmuró, Rei dio un beso a Serena en la comisura de sus labios.  
  
Cuando ya estaban frente al templo Rei se detuvo, algo que sorprendió a Serena.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre Rei" - Pregunto preocupada.  
  
"Serena, yo... ya recordé todo". - Serena al oír esto soltó la mano de Rei ^^^^^^^¿Cuándo?, tal vez lo acaba de recordar, ya que hace un momento yo sentí como ella me besaba. ^^^^^^^ Pensó Serena consternada.  
  
"¿Lo acabas de recordar?" - Pregunto algo esperanzada, Rei dujo que no con la cabeza. - "¿Mientras caminábamos?"  
  
"No, antes"  
  
"¿Después de la batalla o durante la batalla?"  
  
"No, mientras corría sola por el bosque"  
  
"Ah" ^^^^^^^¿porqué no me di cuenta? ^^^^^^^ pensó Serena para sí. ^^^^^^^¿Porqué no dijo nada?, momento si dijo algo, con ese tono que solo ella sabe utilizar... Demonios. ^^^^^^^  
  
Entraron al templo y ambas se dirigieron a dormir, Serena preparando su colchón junto al de Rei.  
  
"¿Te has quedado sin habla?" - Pregunto Rei.  
  
"No, no es eso... es solo que esto feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, no habría sabido como decirle a Luna que no recordabas quien eres" - Serena trato de sonreír a Rei pero fallo y se sonrojo, la última vez que se había quedado sin habla Rei la acababa de besar. Por todos los cielos, como deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero eso no era verdad, en realidad estaba contenta de que pasara... se había sentido bien siendo abrazada y protegida por alguien que creía que se amaban, alguien que no la veía como una niña ingenua y caprichosa, además de berrinchuda. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas y se dio la vuelta dando su espalda a Rei. - "Voy a recoger la cocina" - Dijo y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación, dejando a una estupefacta Rei observándola marchar.  
  
Rei la siguió después de un momento, sabiendo que Serena estaba poco más que nerviosa, estaba también molesta por alguna razón, talvez por no haberle dicho la verdad, pensó en la mejor forma para contentar a Serena, usualmente se mofaba de ella y hacía bromas absurdas para hacerla olvidar el dolor y que se sintiera mejor, pero sabía que esta situación era muy diferente a lo usual. Serena ya iba de regreso a la habitación y Rei la siguió de nuevo, mientras se ponían sus pijamas a Rei se le ocurrió una gran idea.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Si mi memoria no me falla, todavía quedaban 6 youmas cuando perdí el conocimiento... ¿Cómo te deshiciste de ellos? - Ese era un tema sencillo, común para las dos y sin peligro alguno, excelente para iniciar de nuevo la conversación.  
  
"Solo seguí golpeándolos hasta que se dieron por vencidos"  
  
"¿A los seis?, ¿qué hubieses hecho de haberte visto rodeada"  
  
Serena trato de ocultar su sonrisa de orgullo propio, pero no lo logro y prosiguió - "Oh, trataron de hacerlo, pero en cuanto hice polvo a tres y uno lo deje inconsciente en el suelo, gracias al entrenamiento que Lita y tu me dieron, los otros dos huyeron despavoridos"  
  
"Wow, eso es excelente"  
  
"¿En verdad lo crees?" "Sí Serena."- Rei se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de Serena. "Me salvaste la vida"  
  
Serena se perdió en esos ojos color amatista y en la ternura del tacto con Rei. - "Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi" - Susurró mientras Rei se acercaba más, Serena se vio guardando la respiración.  
  
Lentamente, dándole tiempo suficiente a Serena para alejarse si lo deseaba, Rei se inclino y beso tiernamente los labios que esperaban por ella, paso un rato estudiándolos con los suyos propios, hasta que Serena cedió y se entregó también al beso, toda la sensatez que pudieran tener, se esfumo en ambas, se estaban devorando mutuamente, era necesario para ambas hacerle saber a la otra cuanto la amaba...  
  
Tiempo más tarde, una pareja yacia en los colchones en el suelo, sumida en un tierno abrazó.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"¿Se lo diremos a las chicas?"  
  
"Si tu quieres"  
  
"¿Se lo dirás a Darien?"  
  
"Cuando regrese de su congreso en Rusia"  
  
"Es verdad, había olvidado que se había ido más lejos que las demás"  
  
"Hmmm.... Rei?"  
  
"Dime"  
  
"¿Porque nos tardamos tanto en darnos cuenta?"  
  
"Supongo que porque ambas teníamos miedo... talvez de perder incluso nuestra amistad"  
  
"No tardemos tanto la próxima vez, ¿de cuerdo?"  
  
"Estoy de cuerdo, no quiero estar lejos de ti... tu eres mi vida."  
  
Y así la pareja, sumida en su abrazo se hundieron en un sueño que realmente les hacía falta.... 


End file.
